<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他不愛我 by Alteredfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438578">他不愛我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak'>Alteredfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, OE只有肉體關係無愛情, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ntr, 婚內出軌, 爽就對了</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•OE/BE<br/>•BE已婚設定<br/>•OE高中同學、炮友<br/>•婚內出軌<br/>•幾乎都是車！道德感強的朋友就別看了，感恩。<br/>•想寫敏感煩人腦子整天胡思亂想的作精艾迪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Oliver Scott/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他不愛我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　陳韋丞發現自己出了一身汗，悶熱的室內讓他幾乎窒息，陳韋丞掀開輕薄的被子，走到房間的另一側，踮腳檢查了一下純白的機器，很安靜，他看不出異樣，陳韋丞嘆了一口氣。楊博堯的動手能力向來比他強，男人不自覺地咬住食指，只要想起楊博堯，焦慮立刻從他的指尖蔓延至全身，陳韋丞知道自己有哪裡不對勁，但他寧肯裝作若無其事。</p><p>　　“冷氣好像壞了。”訊息發送。</p><p>　　“放著，我回去修理。”五分鐘過後，楊博堯回覆。</p><p>　　陳韋丞知道他不該讓對話停留在這裡，但他的手指不受控制地不斷刪去對話框裡的內容，留下一片無趣的空白。</p><p>　　等你？陳韋丞不想讓楊博堯以為他像個無所事事的另一半等著丈夫回家。上班辛苦了？操他的。陳韋丞丟開手機，脫掉濕黏的睡衣，全身光裸著裹進被子裡，一個全白的蠶蛹，陳韋丞學著冥想影片裡治療師的樣子，努力呼氣吐氣，他已經有將近半個月的時間沒辦法好好睡覺，陳韋丞害怕缺乏睡眠會將他的靈魂抽乾、壓縮，直到他徹底崩解成碎片。</p><p>　　叩叩。</p><p>　　叩叩。</p><p>　　叩叩叩。</p><p>　　“我知道你在家。開門。”</p><p>　　“走開。”</p><p>　　“開門。”</p><p>　　“Fuck You”</p><p>　　“我會敲到Brett回來為止。”</p><p>　　陳韋丞猛地拉開門，看也不看來人一眼，轉身欲回到他的床上，一股大力將他狠狠拉到一個火熱的懷抱，陳韋丞的背撞上堅硬的門，他的半邊肩膀感到一瞬間的麻木。粗壯的的手臂環住陳韋丞的腰，他摟得很緊，陳韋丞幾乎無法呼吸，“放開。”</p><p>　　“死都不放。”</p><p>　　“你他媽有病。”</p><p>　　男人在他耳邊發出低沉的笑聲，“高中的時候你就知道了。”</p><p>　　“你到底想幹什麼？”陳韋丞無力地問道。</p><p>　　“幹你。”Oliver Scott猛地吻住他的好朋友，他們對彼此的唇無比熟悉，陳韋丞長了一張適合接吻的嘴，濕潤柔軟，尤其當對方是你的初吻對象，和那個人接吻時，同時喚起充斥著彼此身影的少年時代的回憶。</p><p>　　陳韋丞很快地發現他無法控制自己的身體，抓著Oliver的肩膀，結束一個漫長的深吻，唇齒之間掛著晶瑩的唾液，他抿起嘴，伸手去撥對方凌亂的瀏海，“不用上班？”</p><p>　　“上你比上班有趣。”</p><p>　　Oliver蹲在他身前，陳韋丞坐在楊博堯組裝的餐桌上，岔開大腿，男人拉開他的睡袍，含進他勃發的性器，陳韋丞用手肘撐住身體，咬著下唇，將呻吟鎖進喉嚨，濕熱的口腔包裹著他的陰莖，陳韋丞難耐地擺動臀部，獲取更多快感。Oliver對陳韋丞的性器瞭如指掌，他搓揉著男人的卵蛋，賣力地吞吐著愈加脹大的雞巴，嚥進苦澀的前液。</p><p>　　“Fuck......Ollie，啊！我想射……嗯、深一點……啊……”陳韋丞的大腿架在男人的肩上，他交纏著毛茸茸的小腿，下腹的肌肉痙攣，陳韋丞弓起腰背，手指插進Oliver短短的黑髮，像個婊子一樣高潮。</p><p>　　“唔……”Oliver把陳韋丞的精液吐在手心，左手捧住對方的臉，吸吮好友紅腫的下唇，陳韋丞張口，對方的中指沾著精液插進他緊縮的穴裡，他再也忍不住呻吟，雙腿夾著Oliver勁瘦的腰，高聳的臀肉不受控制地顫抖，陳韋丞從鼻子發出哼哼的聲音，他和楊博堯已經有……一個月沒做愛了。陳韋丞有點不適應被插入的感覺，好在和Oliver上床的經驗讓他很快進入狀況。</p><p>　　“好緊。”拉大提琴的手指在陳韋丞的體內肆意活動，骨節分明的手指在他柔嫩的腸壁作惡，Oliver的手指讓陳韋丞忍不住翹高屁股追隨。敏感的肌膚讓他很容易就能達到高潮，和陳韋丞做愛的一大挑戰就是掌控速度，他習慣被搞得全身濕透。和楊博堯做愛的節奏很舒服，他很溫柔，不太玩花樣。</p><p>　　和Oliver做愛的節奏相反，男人的手在他的身體各處流連，他們會換幾個體位，直到陳韋丞再也射不出一滴精液為止。陳韋丞恍惚地想著，他趴在純白的餐桌上，高高翹起屁股，任由粗大的龜頭將緊閉的圓環頂開，強烈的異物感侵襲，陳韋丞咬著唇，急促地喘息，“嗯……”</p><p>　　Oliver把著他的腰，陳韋丞的腰線很長，柔軟的腰部可以扭出不可思議的弧度，男人從陳韋丞的身後操他，粗長的性器深深地埋進濕熱的腸道，照顧到每一個角落，每一次抽插刺入帶來的快感讓陳韋丞不由自主地淫叫，他的大腿不斷顫抖，幾乎站不住。</p><p>　　“……說話。”</p><p>　　“什、什麼？”陳韋丞扭頭去看他的好友。</p><p>　　“是我幹得比較爽還是楊博堯？”</p><p>　　“不要提他……”陳韋丞吸了吸鼻子，他哀求地看著Oliver，像隻惹人憐愛的小狗。</p><p>　　“為什麼？哈、Fuck，不要夾這麼緊。”Oliver打了陳韋丞豐滿的臀部一巴掌，陳韋丞嗚咽著敞開腿，含進一截男人的性器，他低下頭看著自己的腹部，懷疑他要被火熱的肉刃捅個對穿。</p><p>　　“我打個電話給他，怎麼樣？”</p><p>　　陳韋丞無法正常思考，他難以區別Oliver說得話是真是假，他不可能打給楊博堯，在做愛的時候提起楊博堯只是為了激怒他。陳韋丞哭了，他哭得很狼狽，鼻涕和口水混在一起。Oliver似乎因為他的眼淚更加興奮，填在陳韋丞體內的陰莖脹大了幾分，摟著陳韋丞讓他轉過來，他們面對著面，陳韋丞的大腿掛在男人的臂彎，他全身上下的支點只剩下Oliver的雞巴，硬得像鐵。陳韋丞哭得上氣不接下氣，體內不斷竄升的快感像一場巨大的海嘯，將他的紛雜的思緒沖散。</p><p>　　“求你……求你、啊！那裡、好深……Ollie、唔……不要、不要楊博堯……”</p><p>　　Oliver擺動腰部，在陳韋丞愈加濕熱的穴裡衝刺，柔嫩的內壁吸吮著不斷入侵的肉莖，在每次抽離時挽留，汩汩的腸液從深處湧出，讓劇烈的活塞運動更加順滑。陳韋丞摟著好友的脖子，哭叫著高潮，和男人堅硬的肌肉相貼的下腹緊縮，陳韋丞的全身無法自持地痙攣，他緊抓著Oliver的肩膀，戰慄著射精，高潮牽動早已被過度摩擦的後穴，男人的性器被重複絞緊放鬆，他咬著牙插了幾下，在陳韋丞高潮的體內射精。</p><p>　　“操。”Oliver狠狠地咬了他一口，抱起陳韋丞往臥室走。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“還記得我們第一次打砲嗎？”</p><p>　　Oliver從身後抱著他，肌膚汗津津地相貼著，陳韋丞閉上眼睛，將手掌覆上男人橫在他腰間的手臂，“記得。”</p><p>　　“你親我，問我想不想做愛。”男人低聲說道。</p><p>　　“你嚇死了，”陳韋丞微笑，記憶回到這場糾纏開始的那天，“說你不是同性戀，只想跟我當朋友。”</p><p>　　“嗯，我現在也不是同性戀。”</p><p>　　“結果你隔天跑來我家。”陳韋丞輕聲說道，像是怕驚擾十年前的男孩，“我的第一次。”</p><p>　　Oliver撐起身體，俯身親吻陳韋丞腫脹的唇，在他的口中呢喃，“也是我的第一次。”</p><p>　　“你和楊博堯結婚了。”</p><p>　　陳韋丞收起微笑，扭頭不去看對方，Oliver鉗住他的下巴讓陳韋丞只能與自己對視，陳韋丞好不容易止住的眼淚有再度湧出的跡象，鼻頭發紅，“所以呢？他不愛我。”</p><p>　　“他不愛我。”陳韋丞重複了一遍，Oliver的眼裡有複雜的情緒，他安靜地聽著陳韋丞語無倫次地說著楊博堯和他結婚後有多痛苦，他不笑，也不喜歡回家，更不和陳韋丞做愛。</p><p>　　“我很自私，明知道他不快樂還是不想放他走。”</p><p>　　Oliver靜靜地看著他，半晌開口，“腿打開。”陳韋丞照做，男人隨意擴張了幾下猶濕軟的穴，勃發的性器重新插進陳韋丞的體內，他們同時滿足地嘆了一口氣。Oliver抓著陳韋丞的手腕將之固定在他的頭頂，陳韋丞的小腿在男人的腰後交叉，將對方禁錮在兩腿之間。</p><p>　　“你有時候、真的很煩……”侵犯他的男人在陳韋丞耳邊咬牙說道，陳韋丞攀著他的背，因為鼻炎而呼吸困難，張開嘴大口喘息。Oliver不像第一次那般橫衝直撞，他照顧著陳韋丞的敏感點，腰、脖子、耳後和戰慄的乳尖，陳韋丞夾緊雙腿，弓起腰背迎合Oliver的衝撞，下唇幾乎被咬得出血。</p><p>　　“楊博堯錯就錯在對你太好。”</p><p>　　陳韋丞猛地彈起腰，腳趾蜷曲，從後穴往脊柱延伸的快感讓他爽得渾身震顫，陳韋丞的小腿勾不住對方的腰，腳掌在床單上摩擦，試圖緩解將他全身淹沒的快感。陳韋丞沙啞地喊叫，挺起胸膛讓Oliver舔吸他搔癢的乳頭，“幹我……shit，啊！Ollie、嗯……不行……啊……”</p><p>　　“騷貨。”Oliver順著陳韋丞蜿蜒的腹毛愛撫，最後壓住他的下腹，陳韋丞被強烈的擠壓和操幹激得猛踹小腿，他的全身都被對方掌控，無處可逃，陳韋丞大哭著乾高潮，陰莖疲軟地垂在下腹，穴肉瘋狂地張縮，從持續抽插的男人性器上尋求刺激，陳韋丞很長一段時間都無法動彈，Oliver沉重的身體壓在他身上，他擠壓著臀部讓對方在他體內射出最後一滴精液。</p><p>　　Oliver穿上外套，陳韋丞點了一根菸，倚在門上看他，裹著睡袍，臉上還泛著紅暈，他緊皺著眉，很不舒服的樣子。</p><p>　　“Eddy，把你跟我說的話告訴楊博堯。相信我，那傢伙很愛你。”</p><p>　　“或許吧。”陳韋丞目送著好友離開，喃喃自語。他抽了一口菸，下一秒狼狽地咳嗽，蹲在地上，抱住自己。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“怎麼了？”楊博堯修好冷氣，拿著睡衣要去洗澡，陳韋丞坐在沙發上，電視開著，他的眼神卻不在上面。楊博堯走過來，輕吻他的髮頂，卻嗅到不屬於陳韋丞的味道，對方毫無察覺。</p><p>　　“Brett……唔。”陳韋丞被拉著坐到楊博堯腿上，他們激烈地親吻，陳韋丞皺著眉，楊博堯的力氣很大，掐著陳韋丞的脖子，他幾乎窒息，“咳、咳……放手、好痛！”</p><p>　　陳韋丞的唇被咬破，他喘著氣，楊博堯解開他的皮帶，陳韋丞瑟縮著往後退，楊博堯知道他無法拒絕自己，陳韋丞任由楊博堯捆住他的手，他們做愛從不戴套，因為楊博堯想要小孩。</p><p>　　“輕一點、Brett……啊、痛……唔！”楊博堯格外粗暴，他們很久沒做了，陳韋丞艱難地吞進丈夫的性器，還沒喘過氣就被如暴雨般襲來的肏幹弄得哀叫，“你是我的。”楊博堯咬著他的喉結，警告地說道。</p><p>　　“啊……嗯、楊……太深了！不要、啊……”陳韋丞被幹得坐不穩，他像在騎一匹脾氣暴躁的烈馬，稍有不慎就會失足跌落，他開始害怕楊博堯，後穴的痛感大於快意，楊博堯通常都會注意他的感覺，這次卻只是在找自己的點，陳韋丞是他洩慾的工具。</p><p>　　“你是我的。”楊博堯深深地看著他，陰莖重重地穿刺高熱的腸道，陳韋丞跪在沙發上的雙膝被倏地頂開，楊博堯的陰莖插進他體內最深處，陳韋丞哭叫著高潮，手指陷進楊博堯的背部，彷彿抓住最後一塊浮木。</p><p>　　陳韋丞安靜地睡著，微微張開嘴，豐潤的下唇泛著晶瑩的粉色。楊博堯在黑暗中看著他，手上拿著一份報告。楊博堯點開手機，傳了一封簡訊，躺在陳韋丞身邊，摟住他的腰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他懷孕了，離他遠點。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哈哈哈哈寫OE車好爽哦，嫉妒的楊博堯也好味🤤🤤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>